The present invention relates to a triggering head for devices of the type operated by an electric power input and to the use of such a triggering head.
Devices operated by an electric power input include, for example, lighting, incendiary or explosive devices in which the electric power, supplied by the triggering head, causes the firing of a charge. Other types of devices which can be triggered include electrically operated alarm or monitoring devices.